


Sweet Dreams

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair keeps having nightmares and Jim helps him deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams  
By PattRose

Summary: Blair keeps having nightmares and Jim helps him deal with this.  
Warnings: none  
Genre: Pre-slash, first kiss  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 409

Beta: Sheila. Thank you so much for catching the mistake. You're the best.

 

I’m on the edge of a building, looking over it and trying not to scream. I hate heights so much and yet here I am on the edge of a tall building ready to fall over. What’s going on with me? I feel the need to get even closer to the edge. It’s almost like something is calling for me to go over and I feel me falling, falling, falling. 

I’m waking up to Jim’s sweet voice. “Blair, come on, it’s just a dream. Wake up and look at me.”

I do exactly that and see a man that is so good, so kind and so strong, I almost fall apart just seeing him. He’s always here for me and yet, I still can’t talk to him like I wish I could. 

“What was the dream about, Blair?”

I decide, I’m just going to tell him. He’ll never figure it out. “I was on the edge of a tall building and I fell off. It was terrifying as I was falling, let me tell you.”

Jim looked very concerned for a moment and asked, “Is there something you want to discuss with me or something?”

How in the hell could he have figured out there was something I needed to talk about from that dream? He’s not only strong, good and kind, but he’s also very smart. “Actually, I can’t keep having this same dream every day, so I’m going to tell you something and I hope we can still be friends.”

He smiled at me and said, “I know you’re in love with me, Blair. I’ve just been waiting for you to tell me as much. I wanted you to make the first move.”

Jim slid onto my bed and took me in his arms and kissed me with such longing, I knew he was telling me the truth. “Am I dreaming this, Jim?”

“Dreams come true, Blair. I truly love you and I want you to always remember that.”

I kissed him again and answered, “I love you, too. Now, could you sleep in here tonight, so I can actually get some sleep?”

Jim moved in even closer to me and said, “Sleep, Blair. I’ll be here when you wake up. Sweet dreams.”

And that’s exactly what I had. 

The end


End file.
